paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunnel Complex
Appearing all over the countryside, Vietcong Tunnel Complexes are little more than large holes coming out of the ground with some supports to stop it from caving in. It is from these Tunnel Complexes that the Vietcong fight from, their only links to the surface. They serve as staging points for Vietcong assaults and as command posts, where Vietcong forces ranging from dedicated men and women to tanks the size of houses gather in preparation for an assault. The tunnels are more than just a passage. They are bases, hideouts and even homes to the Vietcong. History The Vietcong Tunnel Systems are truly a feat of engineering. A massive interconnected network of tunnels that extend underneath much of Vietnam, the Tunnels serve many purposes. Their method of construction is the most unbelievable. It is claimed that the entire Tunnel System was dug by hand. Many dismiss this as too impossible be true, for how could one dig a tunnel big enough to accommodate a house sized tank! Yet if true it would mean a truly staggering feat. The Tunnels serve to do much more than just transport Vietcong forces undetected. The tunnels serve as living quarters, supply depots, transport and communication routes. The tunnel networks have also allowed Vietcong to launch devastating surprise assaults and disappear back into the ground without a trace. Getting inside the tunnels is extremely dangerous. Many of the smaller entrances are vertical. Vertical entry poses numerous dangers. Unable to see into the tunnel networks, a man would have to go feet first or head first. Either way would be equally dangerous. Often, waiting at the bottom would be a booby trap or a Vietcong sentry. Even if he survived entry, a combination of factors makes it difficult and hazardous to explore the tunnels. Further reading is available below: Allied Report >>SECRET<< For Your Eyes Only On 17 March 1966, 1st Allied Reservist Division was conducting a massive operation to clear out Vietcong. The objective was to clear Vietcong forces out of the area. Force Composition was several battalions of Mastiff Tanks, several battalions of Defenders, Retriever APCs, and several modified captured Soviet Scrapper Tanks. Operation commenced at 1000 hours. Scrappers acted as a mobile shield, while felling swathes of jungle. Minimal Vietcong Resistance was reported. At 1100 hours, several battalions reported casualties. Source of fire was reported to be to the rear of Reservist forces, believed to be Vietcong. 1st Division as forced to disengage at 1500 hours, due to continued attacks by Vietcong forces. After action reports stated that Vietcong forces "appeared out of nowhere, attacked from the rear, only to disappear without a trace". These reports proved highly disturbing and subsequent investigation was undertaken. Subsequent investigation revealed the presence of hidden openings in the ground, leading to tunnels, which Vietcong forces were using to hide below the surface and through which they could launch sudden ambushes and disappear equally swiftly. Following this incident and several others, Reservist and ARVN forces attempted to explore the Tunnel system. Reports from survivors and analysis of previous attempts to infiltrate tunnels indicate that tunnel entrances are guarded by booby traps and Vietcong sentries. Most fatalities occurred during attempts at entry. Subsequent exploration of Tunnel System is hampered by elaborate and confusing labyrinth of tunnels, presence of multiple levels, creatures native to tunnels, numerous Vietcong resistance fighters, booby traps and poor lighting. A significant percentage of those who entered the tunnels and survived subsequently showed symptoms of PTSD. Fatality counts are also extremely high. However, the data gathered is has proven invaluable in building up our knowledge on the Tunnel System. Analysis indicates that the tunnels are pivotal to Vietcong effort, and serve multiple roles. Vietcong headquarters, both regional commands and their overall HQ, are believed to be located somewhere within the Tunnel System. Several hunts have been mounted, but all previous attempts to locate Vietcong HQ have failed. Several ARVN and Reservist forces have reportedly attempted to use gas weapons against Vietcong Tunnel Networks. Due to the presence of filters that neutralize chemical weapons, the attempts have failed. ARVN forces have also reportedly made use of napalm and incendiary weapons in an attempt to burn the Vietcong out, with varying degrees of success. The Allied Military Commission is investigating further into this matter. Analysis indicates that the Vietcong Tunnel System is vital to the Vietcong, and that neutralizing the Tunnel System would deny the Vietcong a considerable advantage. Recommendations include further exploration and undermining of the Tunnel System and the setting up a small, dedicated unit, selected for specific traits and appropriately equipped, in order to accomplish this objective. >>END OF REPORT<< >>Allied Pacific Command, Vietnam Theatre<< Category:Buildings Category:Vietnam